


Crap...

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Stiles is, Derek is a Softie, Derek is not an asshole, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Lydia is terrifying, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Derek, Stiles sleeps on Derek, borderline bullying, failed attempt at crack, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a story of what happens when Derek and Stiles get Handcuffed for three days in a row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles would have never thought he’d say this but fuck Lydia, fuck her experiments and fuck Stiles for trusting her. Just because of this now, he has ended up being _handcuffed_ to that one person he hates in this whole wide world.

“Lydia! Did it have to be him?” Stiles whined.

“I’m right here, asshole.” Muttered Derek.

Lydia was looking completely unimpressed at them while she noted the time and date on the documents she’d been maintaining. This experiment was about studying social behaviour of incompatible people when forced into unfavorable environment. She had three pairs of polar opposite people handcuffed _(Lydia seriously…! Who does that!)_ And this was going to be the basis of her thesis that involved complex probability equations that Stiles doesn’t want to know. However, what he does know is that Lydia is pure evil to trick him into this _Hale-hole_ and now he has to deal with this idiot superglued to his butt for a day. They get one hour in the morning free of the cuffs and that’s it.

“Off you go now, I have a lot of work. Remember no tampering with the cuffs; if you stick your dad’s key into it, it is of no use. I got a custom made lock whose keys only I have. Ok… have fun.” Lydia ordered with a dismissive hand motion.

“Fucking hell.” Derek hissed.

“Yeah, try to contain that excitement, sourwolf.” Stiles drawled.

But no matter how much Stiles blamed Lydia for this, it was his very real life college _finances_ that were to blame. Well for 20 dollars, I can tolerate someone nasty, easy peesy, _apparently not_.

 

“So umm… how are we managing this?” Derek asked lifting the cuffed hands as they walked out of Lydia’s apartment.

“What is there to manage? I need to get a lot of homework done while you brood, sulk and glare away in peace.” Stiles said in a dismissive tone.

Derek gritted his teeth in frustration. Stiles sure knew how to irk him in few choice words. “Stiles, what about my homework? Where are we living? Cooking?”

“Wow, wow… you wanna cook, you gotta use your kitchen because the only stuff you’ll find at my place is Ramen and some leftover take out. But then I get my bed if you choose your kitchen.”

“Then I get to drive my car, I m not stepping into that death trap of yours.”

“Fine. I get bathroom first in the morning.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine.”_

After a few beats of awkward silence, Derek offered to drive to Stiles’ place and collect his book bag and then head over to his place for the day. Getting in and out of the Camero was, lets just say, not a piece of cake. Derek’s loft was…spacious. And not what Stiles had expected. _What did you expect? Cobwebs? Bloodstains?_ Stiles followed him to his bedroom where he collected his stuff from his desk and headed over back to the sofa. After getting settled (read unnecessarily jostling Derek, just because he can get away with it) they dug into their work. Less than 10 minutes later,

“What will you take to stop fuckin moving?” Derek growled. _Yes, he growled._

“What are you raised by wolves? And I need some snack if you want me sitting in one place. Do you have Doritos?”

Derek was looking at him as if he asked if he had dinosaur poop.

“What? Normal people eat that. You know it comes in a bag. A dark blue one. Costs about”

“Shut up Stiles I know how much a bag of chips costs.”

“Then why don’t you have one?” Stiles cried.

Derek’s eyebrows rearranged themselves into the expression of “Why do you think”

“Oh c’mon, please don’t tell me you don’t like chips. It’s Doritos! Who doesn’t like Doritos?”

Derek sighed and went back to reading his book and typing away on his laptop with his left hand.

“You are actually ignoring me now? Really?” Stiles was looking at him with wide eyes.

Derek almost looked off guard. “Umm, you wanted chips, and I don’t have any. I thought I made that clear.”

“So you are not going to do anything about that? Am I supposed to die of starvation?”

Derek was giving a mix of why-is-this-my-life and If-you-say-one-more-word-I’ll-strangle-you look. Stiles prepared himself for another very graphic violent threat, but he heard a sigh and a mumble

“Do you want a sandwich?”

Wow, he definitely didn’t see that coming. If you go to see, since morning, Derek didn’t actually go out of his way to infuriate him. He was more than accommodating. But Stiles was acting like a huge stuck up and…

“Well?”

Oh right, Derek asked something and Stiles has yet to answer.

“No, its fine. Can we have an early lunch instead, like say about in an hour.”

Derek grunted affirmative and went back to his one handed typing. Stiles however couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. _Why wasn’t Derek being an ass to me? He has always been one. He has, hasn’t he? Ok maybe not all the time… wait, never. Oh, crap._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so this happened

After lunch, that was one smooth ride of pieces of tomatoes in awkward places and chicken pieces demonstrating a perfect example of projectile motion, Stiles was genuinely tired. But there was no way in hell he cannot give himself aneurysm before asking Derek to share a bed. So, he tried to subtly angle himself as away as he can to doze of on the sofa.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?”

_Yes, Stiles’ middle name is subtle._

“I… uh. Nothing?”

“Stiles” Derek just states.

“Ok, I m sleepy, ok? And I don’t know what to do about this” Stiles gestures the bound hands. Derek looked visibly taken aback.

“Do you, umm want to move to my bed? No I mean, I’ll not share, I umm I’ll sit on the chair, don’t worry-”

“Derek, Derek! It’s ok. It’s fine. Chill man.” Derek’s ears were pink and Stiles wasn’t doing so bad himself in the blushing department.

“Don’t worry about the bed, I’ll sleep here on the couch, just let me get a comfy angle.”

Stiles arranged himself for a good minute until he settles down earning some well deserved muttering from Derek.

Something was really soft underneath his cheek and damn his hand hurt. Stiles woke up slowly with an aching hand and face squashed into, wait Derek’s _chest?_ He almost heard the words “prepare to die” from the heavens, while he slowly raised his face to look at Derek, only to find him fast asleep with face turned up and neck rested on the back of the couch. The ache in Stiles’ hand was now developing into a throb because of course the cuff was lodge right into his hand as it was trapped in between both their hips. But all Stiles could think about was that he can count Derek’s eyelashes while listening to his heart. After reaffirming the fact the Derek is very _very_ inhumanly beautiful, Stiles tries to move his hand. The movement woke Derek up. Stiles cursed himself to not rearrange his body away from Derek because now there is no way he doesn’t know about the unintended cuddling.

Derek was still blinking his sleep away when Stiles finally managed to pull his hand free and brought it up to inspect the deep marks the cuffs have left into his wrist. He was startled by the sudden gentle touch of Derek’s free hand trying to sooth away the pain in a smooth caress. Both of them seemed to realize it at the same time. _Crap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer's block sucks, trust me :(

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for the following chapters?? I would really love your feedback.


End file.
